Fallenheart's Prophecy: Part 1
Prologue Many, many years have passed since the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan...ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan have lost their homes yet again to twolegs, but this time they split for good. Some cats went into different clans, some left for good, and some remained. They formed four different clans, OceanClan, ForestClan, SwiftClan and DarkClan. Years have passed since then, and their descendants today know little of the old clans way back then. Cats now are lucky if they are greeted in a dream by a StarClan cat that lived in the old clans, or even cats in the Dark Forest. Maybe one day ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan will be rebuilt...maybe they never will. But warriors now hold the thought of those clans in the very back of their hearts...Queens tell kits stories about them...Then those kits grow and tell their kits and so on...Maybe one such cat can figure out what happened to the old clans, and maybe have the luck to meet one. Allegiances OceanClan Leader: Sunstar- she-cat with brilliant golden fur with bright green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. Deputy: Marshfoot- tom with a ragged gray pelt and blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Snowberry- small, delicate pure-white she-cat with long fur and icy-blue eyes. Warriors: Wolfclaw- black tom with two white forepaws and amber eyes. Apprentice is Hawkpaw. Sandflight- energetic dusty-ginger she-cat with green eyes and is OceanClan's youngest warrior. Stoneshadow- battle-scarred gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a nicked right ear. Eagletalon- long-legged black tom with white patches and green eyes. Apprentice is Mosspaw. Brackenpelt- ginger tom with lighter legs and a white tail-tip. Apprentice is Lakepaw. Lionfur- hyper young golden tom with amber eyes. Has a secret crush on Sandflight! Troutwhisker- light gray tom with sky-blue eyes and thick fur. Redfeather- dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and a sweet-temper. Apprentice is Rockpaw. Russettail- russet-colored she-cat with green eyes. Breezefang- huge solid black tom with amber eyes. Bearpelt- stocky brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice is Tigerpaw. Bluedawn- blue-gray she-cat with white paws and chest with blue eyes. Silverstreak- silvery-gray she-cat with a black streak down her back and green eyes. Grayfur- gray she-cat with two cream-colored paws and green eyes. Dustfoot- light brown tom with yellow eyes. Foxfang- dark ginger tom with green eyes. Icestorm- strong white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a sly reputation. Sunpelt-golden tom with green eyes. Apprentices: Hawkpaw- dark tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes, mentor is Wolfclaw and her sister is Mosspaw. Parents- Stoneshadow. Mosspaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mentor is Eagletalon. Parents- Stoneshadow. Lakepaw- dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Mentor is Brackenpelt. Siblings are Rockpaw and Ravenpaw. Parents- Troutwhisker and Bluedawn. Rockpaw- gray tom with blue eyes, mentor is Redfeather. Parents- Troutwhisker and Bluedawn. Tigerpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes, mentor is Bearpelt. Parents- Dustfoot and Grayfur. Ravenpaw- black she-cat with blue eyes and long fur. Mentor is Silverstreak. Parents- Troutwhisker and Bluedawn. Queens: Hollyfeather- black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Breezefang's kits, Fallenkit (jet-black she-kit) and Shadekit (black she-kit with a white tail-tip). Riverflower- dark blue she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Marshfoot's kits. Ashheart- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Eagletalon's kits, Darkkit (gray tom with black patches) Stormkit (gray she-kit with black tabby stripes) and Crowkit (black tom). Rushpelt-brown she-cat with patches of brown tabby and yellow eyes. Expecting Wolfclaw's kits. Elders: Mouseleg- sandy-gray she-cat with emerald green eyes. Yellowclaw- light ginger she-cat, retired early due to tail getting cut off in a fox trap. Pebbletooth- cranky gray tom with blue eyes. Timberpelt- brown tom with yellow eyes. ForestClan Leader: Stormstar- dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes and long, sharp claws. Deputy: Blackstone- black tom with one gray leg and yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: Jaysong- light gray tom with blue eyes and long fur. Warriors: Badgerclaw- black and white tom with icy-blue eyes, apprentice is Lilypaw. Hawkfire- dark tabby tom with black legs and ear tips with icy blue eyes. Apprentice is Icepaw. Squirreltail- hyper ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Leopardpelt- golden she-cat with green eyes and a white chest and underbelly. Cloudfang- white tom with yellow eyes. Autumnfur- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and long fur. Oakwhisker- tawny-colored tom with darker-striped legs and amber eyes. Apprentice is Redpaw. Beechfur- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Goldenheart- dark golden she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice is Beetlepaw. Boulderclaw- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Adderfoot- mottled brown tom with amber eyes. Snakeclaw- dark brown tom with black stripes down his spine and dark yellow eyes. Mapleleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Thistlestorm- dark tabby tom with green eyes and thick fur. Honeyflame- cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes and long, silky fur. Apprentice is Windpaw. Fallenice- dark gray tabby tom with white tabby stripes and green eyes. Snowysky- small silvery-white she-cat with one black paw and bright green eyes. Willowfire- fiery gray she-cat with dark-blue eyes. Apprentices: Lilypaw- sandy-brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Mentor is Badgerclaw, sister is Windpaw. Parents- Fallingice and Willowfire. Icepaw- pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes. Mentor is Hawkfire, sister is Echopaw. Parents- Badgerclaw and Snowysky. Echopaw- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor is Cloudfang, sister is Icepaw. Parents- Badgerclaw and Snowysky. Windpaw- dusty-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor is Honeyflame, sister is Lilypaw. Parents- Fallingice and Willowfire. Beetlepaw- black tom with yellow eyes. Mentor is Goldenheart, parents are Adderfoot and Honeyflame. Queens: Cherryfrost- dark red tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Mother of Hawkfire's kit, Pinekit (very dark golden she-kit with black tabby stripes) Darkflower- mother of Shadefall's kits, Shadowkit and Nightkit, both black she-kits. Summerflight- light ginger tabby with green eyes. Mother of Oakwhisker's kits, Spottedkit (light brown spotted-tabby she-kit) Sparrowkit (dark tabby tom) Dustkit and Spiderkit (light tabby toms). Elders: Mousepelt- grayish-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Whitefoot- brown tom with amber eyes and white paws. Blackfur- black tom with a graying muzzle and blue eyes. SwiftClan Leader: Heatherstar- light tabby she-cat with blue eyes and long fur. Deputy: Stonefire- gray tom with darker legs and tail with aqua-blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Blueflower- blue tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. Warriors: Rabbitpelt- light tabby tom with light blue eyes and long legs. Extrememly fast runner. Apprentice is Snowpaw. Fawnleap- small, shy tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Falconwing- dark tabby tom with glowing amber eyes and thorn-sharp claws. Blackrose- black she-cat with a poisonous personality and green eyes. Redfang- red tom with one black hind paw and green eyes. Tawnywing- tawny-furred outgoing, young she-cat with amber eyes. Harefrost- brown tom with silver-tipping and a black streak down his back, yellow eyes. Lightningbreeze- strong and agile light tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice is Fernpaw. Leafshade- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mistywind- gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes, originally from OceanClan. Mudleap- swift dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Spottedfire- ginger she-cat with darker flecks and yellow eyes. Apprentice is Gorsepaw. Sparrowclaw- light tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Grasstail- pale brown tom with light green eyes. Bluefern- blue-silver she-cat with blue eyes. Crowtalon- dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes. Vixenfur- fox-colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Vineblaze- dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Owlpelt- light brown tom with a white underbelly and light brown eyes. Apprentices: Snowpaw- light brown tom with white tabby stripes and blue eyes. Son of Fawnleap and Owlpelt. Brother is Gorsepaw, mentor is Rabbitpelt. Gorsepaw- smoky-gray tom with blue eyes. Mentor is Spottedfire, brother is Snowpaw. Parents- Fawnleap and Owlpelt. Fernpaw- gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mentor is Lightningbreeze, parents- Mistywind and Crowtalon. Queens: Stormleaf- dark gray tabby with blue eyes. Mother of Falconwing's kit, Eclipsekit (white she-kit covered with patches of dark brown and black). Feathersky- gray-tawny she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Harefrost's kits, Sandkit, Sunkit (both ginger she-kits) and Slatekit (gray tom). Elders: Hazelpelt- cream-colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Silverfoot- silver tabby with green eyes. DarkClan Leader: Shadowstar- very dark brown tom with gleaming amber eyes and a ragged pelt. Deputy: Flameleaf- fiery ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Medicine Cat: Amberleaf- cream and ginger she-cat with light amber eyes. Warriors: Scorchwhisker- bright ginger tom with cold gray eyes. Apprentice is Mudpaw. Blazingshadow- dark russet-colored tom with burning amber eyes. Poolshade- shadowy gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Snakefang- black tom with dark amber eyes and a scar across his shoulders. Shadefrost- icy-white tom with black tail, ears and paws, blue eyes. Frozenheart- snowy-white she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes. Apprentice is Stonepaw. Nightclaw- massive black tom with pale blue eyes and long claws. Hollyfrost- jet-black she-cat with shining green eyes. Ravenblaze- jet-black tom with one gray leg and blue eyes. Apprentice is Graypaw. Gingerflame- ginger she-cat with golden tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Boneclaw- white and black tom with blue eyes and long, sharp white claws. Bramblestripe- dark tabby tom with amber eyes and a white tail-tip, brother to Tigerfall. Apprentice is Duskpaw. Thornfang- dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Blackshiver- black tom with green eyes, apprentice is Ivypaw. Pineheart- dark she-cat with green eyes and dense fur. Blizzardclaw- white tom with hard green eyes. Tigerfall- dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes, brother to Bramblestripe. Apprentice is Owlpaw. Sorrelpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. Graystorm- thick-furred dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Mossyshadow- dark she-cat with white paws and underbelly with green eyes. Apprentices: Mudpaw- dark she-cat with shining hazel eyes and white toes. Mentor is Scorchwhisker, sister is Owlpaw. Parents- Blazingshadow and Pineheart. Ivypaw- dark silver tabby she-cat with a white stripe down her spine. Mentor is Blackshiver. Stonepaw- gray tom with blue eyes. Mentor is Frozenheart, sister is Graypaw. Parents- Poolshade and Graystorm. Graypaw- dark shadowy-gray tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes. Mentor is Ravenblaze, brother is Stonepaw. Parents- Poolshade and Graystorm. Owlpaw- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mentor is Tigerfall, sister is Mudpaw. Parents- Blazingshadow and Pineheart. Duskpaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor is Bramblestripe, parents are Sorrelpelt and Nightclaw. Queens: Sunstreak- dark golden tabby with green eyes. Mother to Scorchwhisper's kits, Flamekit (red tabby she-kit with white paws and underbelly) and Firekit (bright ginger she-kit). Dawnfire- hot-tempered ginger tabby she-cat with paler legs and tail. Mother to Thornfang's kit, Foxkit (bright ginger tom) Blossomlight- white she-cat with bright ginger patches, expecting Boneclaw's kits. Elders: Redtooth- red-furred tom with amber eyes. Brackenwind- golden tom with yellow eyes, brought to DarkClan from SwiftClan as a young kit. Mossleg- calico she-cat with green eyes. Chapter 1: Fallenkit "Are you sure this is a good idea, Fallenkit?" Shadekit squeaked. Fallenkit's sister seemed unsure about sneaking out of camp during dawn. "Stop being such a coward! Breezefang says that it's beautiful by the Oceanside!" Fallenkit mewed, dashing out of the camp entrance that was surrounded by reeds. OceanClan's camp was made on an island just off the shore, and it sloped upward in a slight cliff, where the elder's den and nursery were located. Since the island was so big, part of it was made for hunting mice and squirrels that housed in the mini-forest. Shadekit followed hesitantly, watching Fallenkit's every move and sniffing the air every so often. Fallenkit stopped in her tracks, "Do you see that?" she breathed, staring at something in the distance off the coast. Shadekit froze and shook her head and began to shake. "What?" she asked. "This!" Fallenkit yowled, immediately leaping onto her sister, and began batting at Shadekit's face, claws sheathed. "Hey!" Shadekit squeaked, shoving Fallenkit off, "Stop being so loud or the whole clan will hear us!" "They're not going to hear us, they're all sleeping! I think..." Fallenkit's purple eyes gleamed with amusement as Shadekit smoothed her ruffled fur. "Actually, the dawn patrol could hear you," Brackenpelt mewed, stepping out from behind a tree with Troutwhisker, Grayfur and Russettail behind him. "What are you doing out of camp?" Grayfur asked, coming forward. "Told you someone would hear or see us," Shadekit said plainly. "Er...We just wanted to see the coast..." Fallenkit mewed, telling half of the truth. "You shouldn't be out alone, it's dangerous," Russettail added. Fallenkit recalled how her mother, Hollyfeather, had told her and Shadekit about Russettail's son, Redpaw. Redpaw had been slaughtered by a DarkClan cat, one who wasn't afraid to cross water. Another cat before Fallenkit and Shadekit, Skystorm, had been attacked by a wandering wolf. Fear coursed through Fallenkit has she remembered that wolves roamed the large island too, along with birds that preyed upon anything. "Sorry..." Fallenkit said, tail and ears drooping. Russettail picked her up by the scruff and Troutwhisker got Shadekit. "Take them back to camp, me and Grayfur can patrol the rest of the territory, it's not much." Brackenpelt ordered. Fallenkit watched as his ginger tail flicked and then disappeared as Brackenpelt ran through the bushes. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Found them by the shoreline," Russettail mewed to Hollyfeather as Fallenkit's mother asked where her kits had been. "By the shoreline? Glad you found them or else Fallenkit might have been not-afraid to try swimming!" Hollyfeather growled. Fallenkit sat in silence, Is it wrong that I'm not afraid of anything? Russettail walked off to the fresh-kill pile, and Hollyfeather just stared at her daughters. "Why would you go all the way to the coast? I know our territory extends beyond and out to the mainland, but you never leave camp unless you are with warriors!" Hollyfeather hissed. Fallenkit leaped to her paws, "Well I'm sorry but you didn't expect to have kits that behaved all the time, did you? Every kit at least does one thing wrong!" she snapped. She spotted Sunstar padding towards the nursery, Great StarClan! I hope she didn't hear me arguing with my mother! "Don't be harsh on her, Hollyfeather. Fallenkit has a point," the golden she-cat mewed, resting her tail on the black kit's shoulder. "What do you mean?" Hollyfeather asked, the tone of anger still in her voice. "When I was a kit, me and my brothers would go and leave camp unnoticed sometimes. We even broke the warrior code twice as apprentices, but once I was almost a warrior, I lost that kit-like behavior. Everyone does," Sunstar explained. Foxfang and Sunpelt glanced over upon hearing their sister speak of them. "Told you!" Fallenkit growled, shooting an icy glare at Hollyfeather. Her mother just rolled her blue eyes and herded Shadekit into the nursery. Fallenkit stared after them, then bounded off toward where the apprentices were gathering. "Hi, Fallenkit! What's up?" Lakepaw greeted. Fallenkit shrugged, "Nothing much. Hollyfeather got mad at me because I sneaked out of camp this morning. She didn't get mad at Shadekit though..." "Why'd you sneak out of camp?" Hawkpaw asked, the dark tabby left Mosspaw to see what Fallenkit was talking about. "Because I wanted to see what was past camp. Have any of you been onto the rest of our mainland territory?" Fallenkit mewed. "We all have, our mentors take us on a tour of the whole territory, not just the island!" Tigerpaw said happily. He kept pacing around the circle of apprentices. "Why's he so happy?" Fallenkit whispered to Lakepaw. "His warrior ceremony is today, he can't seem to wait!" Lakepaw replied. Fallenkit could see why Tigerpaw was so excited, her own apprentice ceremony wasn't until a moon. "Looks like I have to go," Hawkpaw mewed upon seeing Wolfclaw signaling to her. "Me too," Mosspaw and Ravenpaw said at the same time, staring at each other before breaking away laughing. "See you later," Lakepaw mewed, poking Fallenkit. Now I'm alone...Hollyfeather won't allow me in the nursery, the warriors don't want to talk to kits... "Breezefang!" she yowled happily, seeing her father pad into camp with Stoneshadow, Redfeather and Rockpaw behind him. They were all carrying prey, mice, squirrels, birds and fish. Breezefang dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile and bounded to his kit. "Haven't seen you in a few days! Why are you out of the nursery?" he purred. Fallenkit didn't want to tell him, but then again, she wasn't going to hide anything. "Me and Shadekit sneaked out of camp, now Hollyfeather won't allow me into the nursery, only Shadekit," she mewed hesitantly. Breezefang's joyful expression changed into annoyance and anger. "She's singling you out...I'll have a word with her, don't worry!" Breezefang mewed. Fallenkit felt better that someone besides Sunstar was on her side. Chapter 2: Apprenticeship "Fallenkit and Shadekit have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to be apprenticed. From now until you are a warrior, you will be called Fallenpaw and Shadepaw," Sunstar announced. "Icestorm, you are ready for an apprentice, she will be Fallenpaw. Timberpelt taught you how to be an excellent fighter, I hope you will pass on those skills to Fallenpaw," Fallenpaw padded forward and touched noses with the white she-cat and then stepped back. "Sandflight, you are too ready for your first apprentice. The death of your mentor, Darkfur, was tragic, but he taught you the art of stealth and battle, I hope you will pass that on to Shadepaw. And I hope you can toughen her up a bit too," Sunstar mewed. "Fallenpaw! Shadepaw! Fallenpaw! Shadepaw!" OceanClan cheered. Fallenpaw noticed that Hollyfeather only shouted out Shadepaw's name. She hates me for no reason! What did I do wrong? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "What's first?" Fallenpaw asked Icestorm excitedly. "I figured I'd take you out to know all of the territory!" Icestorm mewed. "Great!" Fallenpaw yowled, running behind her mentor as she dashed out of camp. "As you know, there is only water for many many fox-lengths behind camp. But when you cross over to the mainland, our territory extends for a long distance, bordering SwiftClan and DarkClan," Icestorm explained. The white she-cat flicked her tail towards the ocean, then turned towards the direction of mainland. "Are we going all the way to the border?" Fallenpaw asked, her deep purple eyes shining bright. "Yes," Icestorm replied, taking off again without warning. The trees didn't run very far down like Fallenpaw thought, only about 30 fox-lengths. They came to a stopping point in the sand where water washed up on the banks. My first swim! Fallenpaw thought as she leaped into the cold ocean water. It felt good on her fur after being in the newleaf sun, and she was almost sad to leave it as her paws walked her onto land again. She shook her pelt and continued on to catch up with Icestorm. "Where are we going now?" she asked. "DarkClan's border. It's dangerous, so if I say to run to camp, then run! Don't worry about me, okay?" Icestorm mewed. Fallenpaw nodded her head and followed her across the rough territory. She had to leap up of mini-cliffs and scramble over rocks at some points. Luckily, tall grass covered it so her pads wouldn't get cut up. "How much farther?" Fallenpaw asked, stopping to catch her breath. "Not much, keep going!" Icestorm mewed from up ahead. Fallenpaw rolled her eyes and kept going before Icestorm's warning came. "Three enemy warriors! Get low, and get back to camp, now!" Icestorm hissed under her breath. "No, I will stay and fight!" Fallenpaw growled. "You don't know how to fight and I'm not having my apprentice killed on the first day!" Icestorm argued. Fallenpaw just stood still and watched the DarkClan warriors march forward. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> End of Part 1! I have to make parts because as I add more chapters, my computer starts lagging up so...yeah. Plus it forgets to add words that I typed up...But I'm going to start on part 2 right away!